Choices
by Insangel
Summary: Everybody makes them. Full summary inside


**Summary: Takes place during Mark's first visit to Seattle to get Addison back. Derek & Addison see Meredith and Mark having lunch in the hospital cafeteria and all HELL breaks loose!**

Addison is upset because Derek hasn't spoken to her since Mark showed his face in Seattle. Derek even slept on the small pullout couch in the ridiculous trailer that she absolutely loathes. She overhears a group of nurses talking about how Dr. Sloan is back in the hospital having lunch with Dr. Grey after seeing them together at Joe's the night before. Addison storms away in search of Derek so they can nip this in the bud.

Derek sighs when he sees Addison coming and all he can think is what now. He doesn't want to deal with her, he doesn't want to even look at her, and all he can think about is whether or not he made the right choice when he chose her. Addison storms up to him and whispers through gritted teeth what she just overheard the nurses gossiping about and tells Derrick he needs to get his little girlfriend in line. Derek responds by saying only if you get your walking manwhore out of Seattle. They both look at each other and rush off to the cafeteria.

Derek and Addison reach the cafeteria and see Mark and Meredith having lunch like two old friends. Derek is thinking to himself how long it has been since he's seen a smile on Meredith's face and is absolutely enraged to see that Mark has gotten such an emotion out of her. Addison on the other hand, is filled with jealousy, whether it is because Mark is using his charm that he previously used on her, or that Derek is showing more emotion all because of Meredith than he has shown towards her since she landed in Seattle she doesn't know.

Derek moves towards the table where Mark and Meredith are sitting with nothing but fire in his eyes. Addison follows exhaustion evident on her face. Mark and Meredith see them coming and meet their stares. Derek looks between the two of them and says, _"really Meredith, Mark? That's pathetic even for you."_ Meredith just stares blankly at Derek and notices Addison's jaw-dropping reaction out of the corner of her eye. Before Meredith can respond Mark jumps in with, _"get off your high horse Derek nothing happened."_ Addison snorts at Mark's comment and draws Meredith's attention. Meredith responds to Addison's snort with, _"is there a problem Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, it is possible to resist Mark, but I guess you wouldn't know about that, would you?"_

Addison once again drops her jaw in shock and looks for Derek or maybe even Mark to come to her defense. She sees Mark trying to stifle his laughter and it stings, but what really hurts is how Derek is looking at Meredith with nothing but pride and even love written on his face. Seeing the reaction on both of these men bothers her and she does not want to be the Queen of _Passive Aggressiva_ anymore. She squares off against Meredith and not so innocently says, _"you're right that was my choice and my HUSBAND chose to forgive me for it. He picked me, chose me, loves me."_ Meredith looks like she's been kicked in the stomach and stands up to leave. Mark grabs her arm to prevent her from leaving while Derek quietly calls out her name.

Meredith looks down at Mark and an unknown acknowledgment of support passes between them. Her thoughts drive her back to the previous night at Joe's where her and Mark spent the time talking, drinking, and sharing secrets of the dirty mistress kind. She looks at Derek and sees guilt, but the smugness from Addison is what she can't take. In the back of her mind she also registers that once again unwanted attention is on her and she will be nothing but gossip for the masses for the next few days maybe even weeks and decides to spread some herself. _"Life is all about choices,"_ Meredith said looking at Derek and Mark before continuing. _"Derek chose not to tell me that he was married."_ At this Meredith once again looks at Derek and allows him to see her pain although briefly. She then glanced at Mark before once again locking eyes with Addison. _" Mark chose to come here to see about salvaging his relationships."_ Her eyes harden on Addison once more. She takes a deep breath and says, _"even you Addison, you chose to cheat on your husband but that wasn't the end of your choice was it. No. You also made a choice to stay with Mark after Derek caught the two of you and he made the choice to leave you. Mark then made a choice to be unfaithful to you, but only after you made the choice to abort his child and run back to Derek."_ All around the cafeteria gasps are heard then nothing but silence. Mark has his head in his hands, Derek is looking at Addison in disgust, while Addison looks horrified. Meredith takes another deep breath and is almost relaxed when she says, _"and now I chose to be done with this conversation and since it is the end of my shift I am also choosing to go home."_ With that Meredith turns around and walks away.

No one notices there's an extra bounce in her step.

 **Currently this is a one shot, but can possibly turn into a multi chapter fic. Please let me know what you think, all reviews are welcome.**


End file.
